


New Member in the Family

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: TV Comeback [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is pregnant and this time Henry isn't on television to see this happen. Babies can be cute but this would be the first time Arthur couldn't see his grandchild since he doesn't have sight. At least he still got the chance to hold the baby. He always wanted to see with his eyes but there isn't always a chance for that. Would the baby be a boy or girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah was getting more and more pregnant with baby one. Month Nine had arrived and Hannah was due to the hospital and the baby arrived at 7:28 a.m. on December 8th. Hannah and Tim named the baby Lewis Matthew Webber.

"Lewis has Arnold's looks, Dad, but with blonde hair," Hannah said.

For the third time that day, Arthur heard his grandson cry.

"What is my grandson saying?" Arthur asked.

"He wants his diaper changed, but we'll do it when we get home," Hannah said.

"You mean he doesn't want anymore milk?" Arthur asked.

"No," she said.

"Goo," he heard his grandson say.

"He's trying to say Grandpa," Hannah told Arthur.

The hotel clerk who was on duty that night watched them come in and saw Arthur with a cane and felt sorry for him. The hotel clerk had known that Arthur was the only one at the hotel who had that kind of cane around the hotel. Arthur and Henry were in one room while Hannah and Tim and the baby were in the other room next to them. Henry unlocked the hotel with their key and let Arthur go in first.

"Are you tired yet?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to fall asleep," Arthur said.

"Okay. I'll get the bathtub started for you," Henry said and headed to their bathroom and ran the tub for Arthur while Henry grabbed Arthur's pajamas and other things he needed.

Arthur got into the bathroom and changed out of his clothes with Henry's help and hopped into the tub that Henry started for him. The phone rang and Henry answered it.

"Uncle Henry, that's not you taking a bath, is it?" Hannah asked.

"No. Arthur's getting tired, so I got the tub started for him, so he's in there now. I'm surprised he didn't ask me to help him," Henry said.

"He's got to do this himself, Uncle Henry. That's what the doctor told him in Boston. He did believe Dad could do this himself instead of us doing everything for him. We're going to take you two to the airport after the holidays are over," Hannah said.

"Okay."

They got off the phone after saying good - night.

Arthur got out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet and the bathtub was making the sound with the drain. Henry watched his younger brother put his clothes in the dirty laundry and sit on the left side of their room where his bed was. He put the cane down and got into bed. Back downstairs, the hotel clerk on duty with two more clerks had talked about their customers. They were interested in Arthur and the cane and the more they talked, they felt sorry for him and the rest of the Webber family.

The next morning, they ate downstairs in the hotel breakfast room. People had noticed Arthur and the cane while they were eating down there.

"The public has noticed you, Dad," Hannah whispered to Arthur.

"I can't see them," he said.

"We know, but we can see them," she said.

"Mommy, why does that man over there have that cane for?" Arthur heard a four - year - old ask.

"Well, Michael, people like him use it because it tells you he's blind and can't see," Arthur heard a woman tell her son.

"Oh. I thought people use canes because they can't walk," he said to his mother.

The mother of the four - year - old was feeling sorry for Arthur, so she walked over to the family.

She introduced herself as Penny and her son as Michael.

"Sorry to see you with that cane," Penny told Arthur.

He didn't say anything but listened to what she was telling him.

"My brother's been that way for a long time now. Our mother was the witness to this whole thing when this first happened," Henry told Penny.

"You're Henry Webber, one of the famous roles from General Hospital, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, ma'am," he said.

"We've been watching Comeback Kid since season one. What a funny show. We thought it was funny when Seth got that thousand dollar raise in the first season. What a vacation that was when you took the family to Jamaica," she said, laughing.

"That was pretty funny when they put it in the script," he said, remembering the first episode.

"Here is some money," Penny said, handing fifty dollars to Arthur because she was feeling sorry for him.

"Thank you, but take it back," Hannah told the woman they were talking to.

"It's for your brother," the woman with the four - year - old told Henry.

"We're fine on money at the moment, but thank you anyway. Take it back," Henry told her.

"No, keep it. I mean it," the woman told them.


	2. Chapter 2

Time had passed and Hannah and Tim's son, Lewis had turned five years old and now was in kindergarten. Hannah was pregnant with their second child. Arthur was visiting Hannah and Tim and was out for the Easter holidays and was wanting news for his second grandchild.

"Dad, are you still angry about being blind?" Hannah asked him one morning.

"You bet I am, Hannah. Your grandfather Warren told our family years ago that when I missed that one semester of the sixth grade that when I wasn't in school that I might have been blind from there on, but they never gave me a guide dog or cane," Arthur told her in an angry tone of voice.

"Which semester of school was this, Dad? The beginning of school or the end?" Hannah asked, who was listening to her father.

"The ending of school. I always sat in back with Henry and Stephanie because the teacher put us in order. I couldn't read the overhead or the textbooks and I was always getting help with my homework every night from my parents because the print in the textbooks were so hard to read," Arthur told Hannah.

"How did you get your notes and take tests and stuff if the print was so small? Was there someone to help you on that? What about Uncle Henry and Aunt Stephanie? Weren't they there to help you with that?" Hannah asked.

"I got notes all right, sweetheart, but that was still hard. I found that hard to do when the teacher was talking away, so I had to wait to collect notes from either my friends or Henry and Stephanie at lunchtime or after school. I would just sit there in class and listen to what the teacher was saying and write that day's homework assignment and wait for somebody and then I would be home and have Mom or Dad or both help me with the assignment," he said.

Lewis was finally home in the afternoon because it was half - day.

"Lewis has half - day kindergarten, Dad. That's why he's home in the afternoon," Hannah told Arthur.

"Oh," he said.

"Do you want to watch some TV with me, Grandpa?" Lewis asked Arthur.

"Lewis, come here for a few minutes. Leave Grandpa alone and you and I need to have a talk," Hannah told Lewis.

"Why?" Lewis wanted to know.

"I'm going to tell you why now. The reason we don't use the words watch and see to Grandpa because he can't use his eyes anymore. The reason you see that wheelchair with Grandpa all the time is because he went blind several years before you were born," Hannah told Lewis.

"Is that really true?" Lewis asked Arthur.

"Yes, it's true," Arthur said angrily.

"Is Grandpa angry at me? Why is he being so angry?" Lewis asked Hannah.

"No, Grandpa isn't angry at us, Lewis. He's angry because he can't see anymore and he's using a wheelchair instead of having good eye vision like most of us do. He was like that all his life, Lewis. You've got to understand that," Hannah told her five - year - old.

Henry had finished the last episode of 'Comeback Kid' and it was the last season of the show, which was season five. Henry had decided to retire from show business and spend the rest of his Mormon life with his family. Henry did know Arthur was mad about being blind and understood the anger. He didn't bother talking to Arthur about it, so he stayed out of it.

He came out of retirement in time to meet the newest member of the Webber family who was born in October that year. It was a girl by the name of April May. She was born October eighth after the lunch hour was over. April turned out to look like Arthur with his look with the eyes and hair and everything else.

"Henry, what does my granddaughter look like?" Arthur asked when they were going in to meet the baby.

"I hear she looks like you. Picture that," Henry said.

"Another me?" he asked, surprised to hear the description.

"Yes, another you," Henry said as he helped Arthur get into the room Hannah and Tim were in with their newborn child.

When they walked into the room where Hannah and Tim were in, Lewis was there admiring the baby.

"Can I hold my granddaughter?" Arthur asked Hannah.

"Sure, Dad," she said.

Henry helped Arthur hold April in his arms for a while.

"I'm your grandfather," Arthur told the baby.

"I remember when you and Arnold were first-born, Hannah. It was cold outside and I was wearing a jacket on and I was in that same room when we had children with Claudia when she was going to have you two. We weren't even expecting twins. You two came about an hour or two before or after Lewis did on his birthday," Arthur said.

"Your father's right about the time," Henry said to Hannah.

April started crying louder.

"She wants me, Dad," Hannah told Arthur.

Henry heped Arthur give the baby back to Hannah.

"Are you sure my granddaughter looks exactly like me and my mother?" Arthur asked Hannah.

"Yes, I'm sure, Dad. She has the look," Hannah told him.

"I wish we could stay longer, Hannah dear, but we have a flight to catch to Utah," Henry told her.

"We'll catch up with you and Dad later on next month when it's Thanksgiving. Maybe we'll do something then," Hannah said.

"Lewis, say good - bye to Uncle Henry and Grandpa," Hannah told Lewis.

Lewis ran to Henry and Arthur to give them both a hug.

"Be careful with Grandpa when you run like that, Lewis. You don't want him to get hurt, do you?" Hannah asked.

"Sorry, Mommy," he said and gave Henry and Arthur a hug.

The three of them gave a hug and Lewis watched them walk out of the hospital with a sad look on his face and started to cry.

The taxi cab was waiting for Henry and Arthur when they walked outside of the hospital. Their bags were already in the taxi cab's trunk, so they were in the cab. Henry helped his brother into the cab and the cab drove off to the airport. Tim called his son down and it took a while to calm Lewis after Henry and Arthur left.

"Lewis enjoys Dad's visits, Tim. That's why he's in tears every time Dad leaves," Hannah told Tim.

"I see that, Hannah. I think he likes your father the most of three surviving grandparents," Tim said.

"I think so, too, but he enjoys your grandparents too, Tim, but he never cries when your parents leave but only does when my dad leaves. Maybe we can invite your parents for Christmas or Thanksgiving and have my dad for the same holiday as well," Hannah said.

Tim liked the idea and agreed they should do it.

Hannah and April left the hospital early the next morning. It was a Saturday morning, so Lewis didn't have any school.

"Mommy, tell me more stories," Lewis begged.

The baby was in the nursery, sleeping, so he was wanting to hear more stories from the past when Grandpa was growing up.

"Okay, Lewis. I know you want to hear more stories about Grandpa and know more about him. I will only tell you those kind of stories when he isn't around because he doesn't like to tell them because they're not very happy childhood stories," she told him.

"You mean I can't ask Grandpa about that at all?" Lewis asked.

"Not at all, Lewis. He missed school like that because he couldn't see. Great Grandma Velma and Great Grandpa Warren didn't know what to do bout Grandpa's missing school, so they must have dragged him to about every eye doctor around the world to find out the problem," Hannah said to Lewis.

"Did they find the problem if Grandpa missed one semester like that?" Lewis asked.

"No, they didn't. I guess they told Great Grandma and Great Grandpa had to miss the rest of the school year because of that," Hannah told her son.

Lewis started laughing at the story after hearing it from Hannah.

"Lewis! Shame on you! Don't you feel sorry for your grandfather at all because he can't see anything anymore after hearing this kind of story?" Hannah asked.

"No, Mommy."

Hannah spanked Lewis with a spatula.

"Ow!" he started to cry.

"Lewis Matthew Webber, go to your room! You're spending the rest of your room this afternoon without any playtime outside with your friends in the park today. This is time - out for you. You've got to understand that there are children and adults and teenagers out there the world like your father with white canes and guide dogs. You should feel sorry for Grandpa and those kind of people. Think about it. I'll see you at dinnertime," Hannah said as Lewis headed up to his room, crying.

By the time Lewis had turned ten and April was five, Hannah was older than she had been before. So were Henry and Arthur. By the end of the year when Lewis was five, Hannah and Henry and Arthur had read that Richie had gotten fired from the Milwaukee Journal because he had said something about Henry's gaining weight in his article. When April was five years old, Hannah was telling more and more stories about Arnold to the kids.

"Mommy, why isn't Uncle Arnold here today?" April asked Hannah.

"He died, sweetheart. That's why he isn't here. I'm sure he would have loved both you and Lewis if he was still around," Hannah said, crying a bit.

"How did he die, Mommy?" April asked, seeing her mother cry.

"He got shot, April. That's why he isn't here with us today," Hannah said, crying a bit harder than before.

"What kind of twins were you and Uncle Arnold?" Lewis asked Hannah.

"Uncle Arnold and I were fraternal twins, Lewis. That means we don't look-alike," Hannah told her kids.

"I was older twin by three minutes. Then Uncle Arnold came in after me. We were born right at lunchtime," Hannah told the kids.

"Halloween can't be a birthday, can it, Mommy?" April asked.

"Sure it can, April dear, for the ones who were born that day," Hannah told her daughter.

"When Uncle Arnold and I were in high school on our second year, something awful happened. Grandma and Grandpa were at home with me that one night on a weekend. I was in bed. Uncle Arnold was out with his friends," Hannah told the kids.

"What happened next, Mommy?" Lewis asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa were still up, waiting for Uncle Arnold to come home from the movies that Saturday night. He never made it. All they got was a phone call from the hospital, which was the emergency room. That made Mom and Dad worry big time. They woke me up to tell me that they were going to the hospital and see what was going on. They told me that Uncle Arnold was in the hospital. They told me to go next door to the neighbors' house or call Uncle Henry. They didn't want me to be alone," Hannah said.

"What did you do, Mommy?" April asked.

"I called Uncle Henry at his house at his house and he said he would be over. That was when I woke up that morning. Mom and Dad were still at the hospital. I haven't heard from them since they arrived at the hospital when they said good - bye to me that night. They didn't call until Uncle Henry had stayed with me for about two hours that Saturday," Hannah said.

"Did you get to talk to Grandma and Grandpa?" Lewis asked.

"No. Uncle Henry talked to them instead," she said, "and Uncle Henry gave me the latest news on what happened. I was worried, all right, so Uncle Henry and I got into his car and we drove to the hospital to visit Uncle Arnold for a while. He was a mess."

"What did they tell you?" Lewis asked.

"Mom told me that Uncle Arnold was in a car accident. She said they weren't sure if he was going to live or not, but they found out sooner or later, but he didn't look good to me when I saw him in that hospital room," Hannah said.

Henry was listening to that car accident story Hannah was telling the kids.

"That whole story is true, Hannah. Let me take over for a while," Henry said.

"Good idea, Uncle Henry," she said.

"What happened next, Uncle Henry? Did Uncle Arnold live or die?" April asked, going over to Henry because his lap was free.

He put her on his lap.

"He got to live the next eleven years, Lewis, April. What the doctors did was put him on several medicines and a surgery. They found several injuries on him. He couldn't walk the time he got to live. They thought he would never get to walk again, but the miracle was that he did start walking again. We thought that was amazing."

Henry still had April in his lap while telling the children about Arnold.

"Why does Grandpa have the wheelchair for, Uncle Henry? Can he see us?" Lewis wanted to know.

"Yeah, Uncle Henry. Can Grandpa see us?" April echoed in.

"The wheelchair that Grandpa has is for people to tell you they are blind, kids. That means they can't see you. Grandpa is one of those people who have trouble seeing things. Grandpa's been like that since we were your age," Henry told Lewis and April, "but a bit older."

Hannah was listening to Henry tell the kids about Arthur and the wheelchair, but she decided to tell a bit more herself, so she came out of the kitchen and joined in.

"Every once in a while we'll have to ask you two to help with Grandpa, April and Lewis. He'll need help. He doesn't do things like we do that much. If he makes an accident in the kitchen after cooking, we have to clean it up," Hannah told the children.

"Can Grandpa drive us into town and stuff?" April asked.

"No. He doesn't have a driver's license, but he can tag along with us," Hannah said.

"The other kids in my class at school have grandparents that drive them into town and do fun things. Why can't Grandpa do things like that?" Lewis asked.

They still weren't getting the picture about the wheelchair quite yet.

"We just told you why, Lewis, April. Grandpa is a grandparent to you two, but a bit different from other grandparents. If he needs help finding certain things like the bathroom and other bedrooms, you help him instead of him taking forever to find it. Got it?" Hannah asked her children.

"Yes, Mom," Lewis said.

"Where is Dad, Uncle Henry?" Hannah asked.

"I think he's in his bedroom," Henry answered.

"Not yet. I have another hour or so," Henry said.

"Why does Uncle Henry have medicine for?" Lewis asked.

"He got a stroke a while back. That's why he has medications to help it," Hannah told the kids.

"Oh. What's a stroke?" April asked.

Hannah told them what a stroke was.

"Does Uncle Henry have a job like you and Daddy do, Mommy?" April asked.

"He did, but he's retired," Hannah said.

"What did he do?" Lewis asked, getting interested.

"He was a TV star. He was really popular and the fans loved him like any other TV star. Let me show you the Grammy Awards he won in the past," Hannah said.

"What's a Grammy Award?" April asked.

"That's when you win if people love you so much for that kind of television show, sweetie. He's really proud of those awards," Hannah told the kids.

Henry was listening to his niece tell the children about the awards he had won for General Hospital in the past. He had won four of them and all of them had gone for General Hospital.

"Where are trophies? Where are they, Uncle Henry?" Hannah asked Henry.

"They're back home in Utah. They can see the awards when you come to visit," Henry told Hannah.

"Oh. Okay. You heard Uncle Henry, kids. You can see the trophies then. They are pretty breakable, so we don't want to break them," Hannah said.

"Where are the awards, Uncle Henry? In a special place?" April asked, still interested.

"There is a place for the awards, April dear. What we did was add the awards with the music records that your ancestors had made in the nineteen seventies until then. You can see those as well. That's what we did with the awards," Henry told his great - niece.

"What records is Uncle Henry talking about, Mommy?" April asked.

"Yeah, Mom? What?" Lewis asked.

"What Uncle Henry is saying, our family were singers. They were into rock and roll and country music. They were so popular and made hit records. They went from records to CDs," Hannah told the children.

"Don't you have any of the CDs that the kids could hear the family sing, Hannah? I think the kids would like that. They can hear Dad, Grandpa, Donny, Aunt Marie, Uncle Alan, Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Merrill sing."

"They'll be interested about all those songs," Henry said, having a great idea.

"I have a few CDs," Hannah said.

"Go get one and the kids could listen to them so they wrote some of their own songs, Lewis, April. Grandpa Warren was never a songwriter, but he enjoyed singing the family's songs and whatever other songs were out there in country music. He made a duet album with a few famous singers. They were Johnny Cash and Elvis Presley. They had many, many, famous singers. They had their own hit songs but were popular in their own time," Henry said.

"Who are Johnny Cash and Elvis Presley?" Lewis asked.

"Elvis Presley was a rock and roll singer, but was known as the King of Rock 'N Roll. He started rock and roll that came into rock and roll after him. He had many, many famous songs. He wasn't a songwriter, but a singer. He played the guitar and acted in moves," Henry told his great - niece and nephew.

He even told who Johnny Cash was.

Hannah came back with a few CDs.

"I found a few, Uncle Henry," she said, showing him what she had found.

"Why don't we start with this collection?" Henry asked, seeing their uncles' album.

"Okay. This is how it began the family, kids. They were known as the Osmond brothers. These are the kind of songs they sing," Hannah said, putting the CD in the player.

She pressed PLAY. The first song on the CD was "One Bad Apple."

"Yeah, yeah," was what April and Lewis heard when the PLAY button went off.

The kids listened to the entire song. The second one was "The Proud One." The kids were impressed by the brothers' talent of music. When the CD was over after the tenth song, April said, "I want to be a singer when I grow up."

"Me too," Lewis agreed.

"They're impressed, Hannah," Henry said.

"I saw that too," she said and put in Marie's CD.

"This one is full of Aunt Marie's country hits," Hannah told the kids.

"Paper Roses" filled the room followed by "Meet Me in Montana" with Dan Seals. The kids were still impressed and enjoyed every minute of the Osmond music. Then Hannah put in one of Donny's CDs when Marie finished singing "Who's Sorry Now."


End file.
